


Chained Conquest

by woyo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blindfolds, Dark Severus Snape, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Happy Ending, Knotting, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woyo/pseuds/woyo
Summary: It’s an AU where Alphas and Omegas are like magical creatures in wizarding world and suppressants don’t function on claimed Omegas. Three years older than famous Harry Potter, you live a secret life as an Omega in Hogwarts. However, an accident took place and you life interweaves with Severus Snape’s.【Stay reassured. I won't abandon this work】





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but a dirty mind. If you are underage or feel uncomfortable about such content, plz don’t read.  
> The OC is of wizard age but not a Muggle adult in this work.  
> I am not a native English speaker. Dear @Havelocked betas this work for me. However, she gets busy in reality recently so beta work needs to be shoved aside. I've got several chapters done unbeta'd. I will firstly post unbeta'd chapters if my beta is busy. And I promise once it's beta'd I will update it ASAP.

“The Triwizard Tournament takes place this year, darling,” said your father when he carried your suitcase and owl cage to the Hogwarts Express.

“What’s that?” you asked, the image of Dark Mark from Quidditch World Cup still vivid in your mind.

“An international competition,” explained your mother. “Students from other magical schools will come to compete. An international event.”

“This year? After the Dark Mark was conjured right in Quidditch World Cup? Or the Ministry thinks it’s no more than a teenage joke?” 

“They will find out why and solve it,” said your father curtly. “What your mother and I want to say is that, well, now that you have celebrated your seventeenth birthday, it’s time to look for your Mr. Alpha.”

You were startled at that suggestion. “Too early to think out that, dad!”

“Not at all,” said your father. “We have been planning for telling you this since your presentation. Hogwarts castle only protects the unclaimed and unclaiming, preventing their suffering from heat or rut. Had you been claimed, even suppressants wouldn’t drag you out of it. A sex-free heat is lethal for Omegas.”

“So,” said your mother, “do go for the potential Alphas but don’t let them claim you. They can’t claim anyone in Hogwarts castle, can they?”

“Exactly,” you said, eager to end this uncomfortable conversation and bid them goodbye.

And mused.

As an Omega, your life outside Hogwarts was always in hiding. Hiding your witch identity to Muggles and Omega identity wizards. Alphas and Omegas were quite like werewolves - rare, discriminated, hiding their true colors, and permitted to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

You received the letter from Hogwarts seven years ago, saying that you were a witch and you were admitted into the best magical school in Britain. At first your parents didn’t agree to risk the leakage of your secret after they spent years living on an island, struggling to hide the skeleton in closet. So they burnt the letter and taught you magic at home instead. Nevertheless, months later they found that there were several secret protections in Hogwarts for Alphas and Omegas, which means the suppression of the scenting, estrus and claiming. No Alphas or Omegas would know each other even if they brushed against them.

Flaws of such protection were their limited function for unclaiming Alphas or unclaimed Omegas in Hogwarts Castle only.

Still, you were gleeful to attend school and took suppressants during estrus in flying classes or Hogsmeade or watching Quidditch. After spending six years safe and sound by avoiding unnecessary social activities, you felt yourself entitled to different new year.

What would foreign students look like? Do they speak English too? Alphas and Omegas are not strictly needed to mate with each other - they can mate with ordinary people as well but need to suffer in estrus. Ordinary couples can have Alpha or Omega babies whilst A/O couples can have ordinary offspring. The pattern has a lot in common with magical blood inheritance. The probability of having A/O children can be raised due to the existence of A/O parents. So if you don’t find an Alpha to spend the rest of your life with, a normal guy is not a so bad choice, either...

You were still preoccupied when you stepped into the castle, seated in Hufflepuff table, picturing an exotic guy dancing hotly on Hogwarts courtyard.

And the door banged open.

Inside limped a scar-faced, rigid-looking man, who glared around the hall and swept to the upper table.

You heard a chorus of audible gasps and realized yours was one of them.

“May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?” said Dumbledore, smiling brightly. “This is Professor Moody.”

The referred man had definitely won the prize of “the most terrifying man in this castle” from Professor Snape, who now sat bolt, spite smoldering in his dark eyes.

You shivered every time when you squinted him. Professor Snape scared you more than he did to anyone else yet you didn’t know why.

However, this was not a proper time to ponder on that, as Dumbledore went on to  explain the rules of Triwizard Tournament and declared the arrival of foreign students, the whole hall was saturated with excited chattering.

Your best friend, Amira, nudged you. “(  ), that’s unfair! Why only adults are given the chance? Do you think the judge will be fooled? I can do with some makeup.”

“No idea,” you said. “I am of age already, because my owl ran into an accident and when I received the letter the school had began. So I am a year older than you all. But I don’t whether I should take a part in. It sounds dangerous...”

Another friend of yours, Melany, joined you. “Come on, (  ), just do it! Every time I hear about your miserable owl I feel pity about your delay to explore Hogwarts. But Merlin is fair! See? You can be perhaps the only sixth year to ever compete!”

You contemplated this proposal seriously. Given that Hufflepuff seldom had many glories with the Chosen One in Gryffindor, you’d like to see your House being honored because of you. But what if the date of competition coincided with your heat? You can take suppressants but you would suffer from the side effects...

 

Weeks had elapsed since then. Girls in your dorm were talking enthusiastically about which dress robe to wear in the Yule Ball. Some of them even owled shops in Diagon Alley to purchase. Yours was a beige one with low collar, and just imagine wearing it to dance...

Many Hufflepuff girls were secretly preparing to ask Cedric, the most handsome guy in your house. You, too, would be in rapture if he asked you. But you were sure this gentle boy was no Alpha, was he?

Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students arrived that evening. You discovered that girls in Beauxbatons were stunning and boys in Durmstrang muscular, among which you eyes fell on that Quidditch star - would he be your Mr. Alpha?

Shaking the unrealistic thought off, you were planning on how to smuggle your name into the Goblet of Fire now that it had been put on where the Sorting Hat used to be. Fat chance that you would be chosen with Cedric as your opponent. But you’d like a try and, throw your name into it when nobody was present...

You waited restlessly in Hufflepuff common room, pretending to be reading, the parchment bearing your name soaked with sweat in your hands. Then, ten minutes before the curfew, you sneaked into the Great Hall with nobody noticing.

It didn’t took so much time for you to reach the fire and threw your name in. Having carefully prayed it would be you, you headed for your dorm, only to be distracted by a novel scent.

Exotic. Erotic. Euphoric.

What’s that?

You unconsciously follow the trance of that scent and walked out of the castle, heading for the Black Lake.

They said there were merpeople under the lake. Would it be from them? But you never smelt that before...

You drew near.

Moonlight shone on the source of temptation - a boy from Durmstrang, his face sinking in the lake. The moment he saw you - or rather, **_**_felt_**_**  you - he darted his head towards you, water splashing all around.

Only at that time you realized it’s an Alpha in rut, who might have left his suppressant in original school and was struggling desperately to subdue it by icy water.

Certainly not the scene you had picture about how to meet you Mr. Alpha.

“Got the wrong student. G-Good night,” you stuttered, stumbling backwards and took a sharp swerve.

**_**_Oh Merlin it must have past curfew! How stupid has I been!_ ** _ **

Cursing inwardly, you sprinted from the site, your brain fighting for clarity as the maelstrom of desire vying for dominance in your loins threatened to smother him. You never knew an Alpha’s scent could be that magnetic. Were any astray Alphas lurking in the castle right now, you could not recognize them due to the foolproof protections all around. Yes, the castle...

You had to go back straight to your dorm and masturbate, or take some suppressants before masturbation or -

Heavy breathing was chasing after you. To your worst horror, the boy accelerated and gradually catching you up. For a fleeting second you were sure that your Boggart would turned into a turned Alpha next time.

You need to shake him off.

Thoughts fighting quickly, you forced your aching legs to carry you faster. You could run headfirst into the castle and the heat effect would die out immediately. But you would get caught after curfew and at least one professor would know you were an Omega, which was as horrible as being claimed by an insane Alpha whose name you didn’t know. No, there must be another way out... must be...

You squinted at the door and it suddenly hit you that you could run to the greenhouse. As a Hufflepuff, you know perfectly well that thick plants grew in and out of it, where it would be much easier to confuse that Durmstrang and sneak back to your dorm without being noticed.

So you swerved to the greenhouses, joints howling in pain whilst lust of giving in thundering in trance. Near, nearer...

And someone was occupying the greenhouse, by the silhouette of which you could tell it was Professor Sprout, you favorite teacher and the last person you wanted to run into **_**_now_**_**.

There was only one thing could make this situation worse - she was not alone.

“Nasty creatures. Only crawl out at night. Thank you so much for helping me get rid of those vermin, Severus,” said Professor Sprout.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for having you waiting for so long. My beta says she will get the next chapter beta'd by roughly Tuesday.   
> ...for those who wait anxiously for nasty tings, well, smut won't appear until chapter 4. You may need to wait a little longer.

You had run out of strength, unable to lift even a finger due to accumulated heat in your pubic. The Alpha boy smelt so good, so delicious, so desirable that you craved to jump onto him and ate him bit by bit.

He was closer...

Leaning against the surface of cold glass, you hid yourself behind a bushy tree, hoping desperately that he would not find you. And you heard Snape and Sprout talking in the greenhouse.

“You ought to know that, though I did brew this potion for you, I am not obliged to this,” said Snape curtly. “Please do me a favor and do not drag me out after curfew again, which will sabotage me, ruining my chance to deduce more points from sleepwalking Gryffindors.”

“Well well,” smiled Sprout, who was always good-tempered, “Herbology is Slytherin’s favorite class, after all.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Because Herbology is in greenhouse! Ha ha!” laughed Sprout.

“Funny. Now, if you excuse me, I’d like...”

This was the last recognizable word you hear, as the next moment you were dragged out of the bushy tree by the boy.

“Do you think you can escape?” smirked the boy, bearing his teeth. “Mom told me to look for Omegas here and claim them as soon as I get the chance. Now here ve are.”

Androstenone filled the damp air and you smelt something like lichen covered stones, which certainly didn’t belong Durmstrang boy.

Footsteps rattled from the greenhouse - here came the most feared professor in Hogwarts.

“What are you two doing here? Having fun in your rendezvous?”

Professor Snape was not wearing his usual black cloak but a gray nightshirt instead. Intense scent radiated from him, outweighing that from Durmstrang boy completely.

“Another Alpha?” said the boy incredulously. “What a place Hogwarts is!”

“Leave, now,” drawled Snape.

“You are going to claim her, aren’t you?” said the boy, drawing out his wand, still red-faced under the effect of rut.

“As it may have escaped your notice,” said Snape, “nobody is allowed to claim anyone in Hogwarts castle for certain concerns, be they domestic or foreign.”

“I take it as a challenge,” said the boy, drawing out his wand and brandished it maliciously. “Duel?”

You had never smelt so much scents before, given that you had never met any Alphas in rut. The cool air was saturated with two conflicting scents and damn, you preferred Snape’s cozy ones.

The boy let go of you and they stepped out of the bushes to a clearing. You lay facedown on the ground, wondering wildly what would happen.

Snape knew your identity.

Snape was an Alpha.

It took a few seconds for the absurdity of this to sink in. The protections in Hogwarts were so waterproof that nobody else had ever discovered until now. You took your suppressants when your heat was coming but today you just sneaked out and was supposed to go back before the curfew. Also, your normal heat was about a week away, there was no need to bring suppressants everywhere you went otherwise you had to explain what the vials were for.

You could summon all your strength and dashed back to the castle once the boy was gone. And then took your suppressants as soon as possible. However, you didn’t think you could hang on a little longer - the lust was devouring you in a rapid speed and the effect was so blissful that you didn’t want it to stop.

What’s the body like under Snape’s usual black cope? Was it willowy, muscular or skinny? This was beyond you wildest fantasies and you craved to realize it now.

The boy shouted something inaudible - nothing was audible for you at that moment. You heard Snape’s robe rippling in the wind as he bent down to check you, his breath scalding.

“Listen, Miss (  ). It had passed the curfew and you certainly are NOT expected to turn up outside your dorm. Unfortunately I don’t have suppressants or potions with me, so would you kindly curb your libido and - ”

Why he stopped talking abruptly?

Oh, it was you, you were kissing him.

You were kissing the professor you feared since your stepped into Hogwarts.

Kissing was far too discreet to describe what were you doing now. Actually, without consciousness, you grabbed him near and bit him right on neck. Driven by a passion to intertwine as one, you pressed your lips against the bite and licked blood up.

“Don’t!” snarled Snape, overwhelming with the sexual attractant you gave off.

Your hands travel downwards to unlock those annoying buttons, which was gripped by Snape’s strong hands.

“Release me... satisfy me...” you babbled.

“Don’t you dare!”

Teasing a malevolent bat was far more inciting than you expected that you continued to poke him and lean yourself against his torso. Your hands traveled down to his groins, trying to hold his manhood -

And this was the final straw.

The dam of his composure seeped.

Snape held you by waist and pinned you against the tree, his lukewarm lips overlapping yours. Then he went down to your collarbone, leaving lovebites along the way and finally gave a bite above your breast.

It happened in an infinitesimal instant. Before the realization washed over you, Snape had withdrawn. Yet it did happen - Alpha’s bite.

You were claimed.

Snape stood up with all his remaining discipline and muttered something. A light shot from his wand and next moment you were knocked out.

 

You woke up to find yourself lying on an old-fashioned sofa in a place that could be no other than Snape’s bedchamber. A cauldron was bubbling besides you, giving off familiar odors. Snape loomed over you, a vial in his hand.

“Drink,” he demanded.

You did as told.

“What - ?”

“Shut up,” snapped Snape, pacing back and forth in the room, weigh his words.

The lust that haunted your body had almost died out, leaving uncomfortable spasms. Memory came back and it hit you that you had been -

“Professor?!” you blurted out.

Snape turned around, his obsidian eyes locked you, forcing you to swallow what you wanted to utter. However, he didn’t give you any time to ponder on the situation but broke the unsettling silence.

“I’d like to hear, with all my attention, that what happened before I caught you near the greenhouse,” he said.

“I - ”

Snape raised a finger to ask for your silence, and you obeyed at once.

“Before more babbling is released from your mouth, I’d like to inform you that your mind is almost naked to me. So, for your sake, do not lie.”

What was he meaning?

You collected your thoughts.

“I was to throw my name into the cup - ”

“You are a sixth year. Of age?”

“I-I am of age because my owl got lost and the letter was delivered too late so I had to wait until - ”

“Because your parents were ignorant of the protections in Hogwarts and once they acknowledged they sent you here immediately,” interrupted Snape. “Do not lie, Miss (  ).”

“Sorry,” you apologized. “I am so used to it that I almost forget it’s not true.”

“Go on.”

“I was to throw my name into the cup and I don’t want others to see. If I am not chosen, that will be awkward. So I didn’t tell anyone that I went out tonight (Snape’s eyes lit up). My plan was to finish it before curfew but a scent caught and I went for it...”

“Unconsciously?”

“Unconsciously.”

“Then?”

“I went for it and found out it was an Alpha in rut. He chased me and I escaped... afraid to let others see so I dodged to the green house, hoping to shake him off here...”

You nearly burst into tears.

Snape gave his wand an idle move and a piece of napkin appeared on your lap.

“Am I claimed by accident?” you sobbed.

“Yes,” said Snape. “Welcome to hell.”

 

Snape escorted you to your dorm after your heat was subdued. The common room had long been empty. You picked up the book you pretended to be reading, which seemed to have happened a long, long time ago. It stretched across two universes: one in which you were ignorant and innocent, and the other in which you were claimed by the last person you have ever expected.

You went straight to bed and before your brain struggling to work all this mayhem out, you forced it to go sleep.

 

The dreams were not peaceful in all ways. You dreamed of Snape that night. A young, teenage boy instead of the malevolent bat throwing snipe remarks at anyone with in radius of 100 feet. He cowered at the corner, his Muggle father barking nasty words about wizard and magic. You dreamed of crying mother and an offended girl with scarlet hair. When the first ray of sunshine caressed your eye lid, fatigue was all you embraced.

Out you scrambled of bed, dodging all the curious questions thrown by your dormmates about where were you before the curfew last night. You walked numbly towards Hufflepuff table and had your breakfast without knowing what you were chewing. Snape was sitting on the upper table as usual and you had no intention to throw a glance at him.

You intentionally chose a seat far away from where you used to sit with your friends.

Then you heard a chorus of loud fluttering.

The owls.

You recognized your family owl at once. Living far away from London, letters from home usually took more time to arrive. You fed the owl some buttered beard (now you finally knew what you were eating) and took off the parchment. It was from your parents.

 

_“Dear (  ),_

_We hope all is well with you. The Daily Prophet reported the Triwizard Tournament. Though we all agree it’s too dangerous for you, we will still be proud if you throw your name in. We bet you did, right?_

_Anyway, be careful. Look for foreign guys. Your father and I met in an international event like that too. So it’s possible for you to do the same. Just remember, don’t let yourself be claimed as - ”_

 

That was far too much than you could afford. You clenched the letter and dashed to your dorm, tears filling up in your eyes. When you turned around at the upper table, you inevitably caught a glimpse of Snape.

His eyes held you whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank my beta again! She helped me with the accents and everything.   
> Dunno whether any of you find the last sentence familiar. It's from The Silence of the Lambs, which is used to describe Hannibal. I think it suits SS well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in next chapter.

_“... as it’s hard to undo. You’d need to find another, more powerful Alpha to overtake the claim and the procedure would be unbearable. We respect your choice of boyfriend. And if anything happens to you, just write to us.”_

How could you tell them about that night by the greenhouse?

Your dreams had grown disturbing, too.

They had something to do with claiming. The bonding had enabled you to somewhat share Snape’s memories, and you felt you might be reading his mind and feelings. It was kind of like a unsporken understanding. And you bet Snape also dreamed of you.

You spent a whole day sitting in the common room, pondering on how to reply to your parents. In the end, you gave up and scribbled some nonsense, saying life was as usual and nothing had happened. Then you gave the letter to your owl before went down to the feast.

Luckily nobody was focusing on dinner itself - they were all desperate to know who had been chosen. Therefore your absent-minded face didn’t stand out among the other students, though you were sure a pair of dark eyes had been locked on you throughout the meal.

Finally, as the plates cleared themselves, Dumbledore stood up to draw names from the Goblet of Fire. Everyone’s attention was on the Goblet, except that raven haired man in his black cloak.

He was staring at you.

When you looked up to meet his gaze, he mouthed a word.

You immediately got it.

It was, “heat”.

“Vikor Krum” was called. Your eyes flitted along the Slytherin table and saw the said Krum rising, the boy beside him making a sour face.

You quickly looked away.

“Fleur Delacour!”

“Cedric Diggory!”

With the uproar of your fellow Hufflepuffs, you jumped to your feet as well. For the first time Hufflepuff was presented for Hogwarts’ glory!

Casting a glanceat Snape, you saw him sitting stock-still.

Then, after everyone thought it was all over, there shot out a fourth piece of parchment. Snape immediately stood up, and somehow you knew Snape had predicted who it was.

Harry Potter.

The Boy Who Lived walked numbly along the gap between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables, during which you and the other students stared at him openmouthed. There was an age line and he wasn’t of age at all!

As Harry disappeared into the corridor, Amira nudged you. “Do you reckon he somehow put his name in?”

“But how could the Goblet choose four champions?” said Melany incredulously.

“Maybe one of his friends smuggled it in for him,” you suggested.

“Will he compete, then?”

“Dumbledore must sort all this out.”

The Great Hall was buzzing with whispering and, without further ado, Snape followed Harry through the door into the next chamber after muttering something to Professor McGonagall.

They didn’t come out as the Hall emptied itself.

 

“Come on! Let’s go back and throw a party!” cried out one Hufflepuff.

So, along with other fellows, you retreated to common room and joined the joyful lot. They put up banners bearing Cedric’s name, decorated walls and made advantage of the kitchens nearby to smuggle in more snacks. You settled yourself in a cozy sofa by the fire, eating a chocolate cauldron, and it dawned on you that your imminent heat was only five days away.

Your broad smile froze.

Odd that once you had built the bond with Snape, he looked much less terrifying than before. The vibe that enabled you to pore over his mind added to the intimacy. He was not a distant professor anymore, but a soulmate that you could sort-of turn to. As an unprecedented Potions Master, surely he might find a way to prevent the lethal effect of a sex-free heat?

“Cedric!”

The moment Cedric Diggory opened the portrait hole, he was welcomed with whistles and cheers. Beaming brightly at everyone, he integrated himself into the gleeful crowd, another jar of Fizzing Whizzbees being opened in celebration.

The party in the common room was wild. They hoisted Cedric high in the air and threw confetti all around. You ate some snacks, shouted at the top of your lungs, and wished Cedric good luck just like everyone else.

But now that Cedric was back, the other champions and professors must be too.

The thought haunted you and you couldn't focus on the celebration anymore. You felt a need to meet with Snape; you'd like a word with him.

Quietly, you slipped off the sofa, made your way subtly through the crowd, and tiptoed out of the portrait hole unnoticed.

 

Out of instinct, Snape’s first thought was Potter. He must have used some tricks to get his name in, or a friend of his did the favor, or things simply kept happening to him. Indignation rising in his chest, he strode towards his office.

But somebody was already there.

_You._

There was a rapturous celebrating party in the Hufflepuff common room. They hoisted Cedric high in the air and threw confetti all around. You ate some snacks, shouted at the top of your lungs, wished Cedric good luck like everyone else. Yet out of instinct, you consider meeting Snape at that moment quite necessary.

He strode over, his stern gaze penetrating you, and said, “To what do I owe this intrusion??”

All the questions you’d planned to ask shattered and words failed you.

One eyebrow raising, Snape reached for the door knob. “Nothing to say? Now, if you’ll excuse me-”

“How did Harry manage it?”

Snape let go of the handle.

“It is the boy’s irredeemable nature to cross the lines and get himself in trouble,” he said smoothly. “Given that Hogwarts rules are below him, an age line counts for nothing.”

You fell silent.

“So,” said Snape, “you abandoned all your celebrating Hufflepuff friends just to ask that?”

Snape was reading your mind, you were certain.

“I- I dreamed of you last night,” you blurted out, closing your eyes, “after... after what happened.”

“Did I appear as a monster who ripped you of your chastity?”

“No,” you shook your head. “You were young, vulnerable, crouching in a dark corner...”

“Are you commiserating me?”

God damn it, you were!

“This is the living example of how much it costs to build a claiming bond with a girl in her late teens,” sneered Snape. “I did dream of you in turn, Miss (  ).”

“What?” you said hotly. “About my past?”

A wicked glint lit up in his eyes. It was an inevitable progress of claiming - sharing each other’s memory.

“Nothing important,” Snape said with a  wave of his hand after a short, clearly thought-filled pause. “Girls’ trivia. The same sixth-year girls who have been so keen to get Krum’s autograph will be begging the Diggory boy to sign their school bags now he’s been chosen. I’ve had enough of such nonsense, without having your thoughts on the matter cluttering my head outside of them.”

“But - ”

“I’d appreciate it if you’d kindly stop wasting my time.”

“Please, Professor, is it true that bonded couples,” you struggled to release the word from your trembling lips, “are able to read each other’s mind? Can they evensomewhat break through Occlumency?” you nervously asked the most powerful Occlumens you had ever laid eyes.

Snape fixed you with a considering stare.

“Indeed,” said Snape coldly. “That’s why I regret not Stupefying you in time.”

His indifference made fury raise in your chest. “You ought to know! You ought to know heat without... without intercourse is lethal to me!” you yelled.

“Such being the case, next time please do me a favor and do not go astray on a whim without suppressants in your pocket!” shouted Snape as he threw the door open; it slammed shut behind him before you could retort.

Bastard.

 

You spent the following days in the library, searching for every book that mentioned Omegas. Volumes of heavy books stacked up on the desk as you buried yourself into them, ignoring all the excited twittering from Krum’s fangirls.

Unfortunately, there was no book offering a clue on how to solve your predicament.

“Excuse me?” said a girl. “May I sit beside you? It seems to be the only corner that hasn’t been occupied by those crazy girls.”

You looked up.

It was Hermione Granger.

“Sure,” you smiled weakly, moving aside some books to make room for her.

The famous bibliophile, however, didn’t start reading at once but took out a box, it’s contents rattling. Shooting a cautious glance at Madam Pince, who was telling the fangirls off, Hermione quietly introduced herself: “I’m Hermione Granger.”

“(  ),” you offered in return.

“I hope I’m not bothering you. But you do realize that our castle is kept in a good state by a group of magical creatures who are suffering from enslavement, don’t you?”

“I beg your pardon?”

“The house-elves,” explained Hermione. “They are enslaved, get no right to vote or hold a wand, which is incredibly unfair in a developed society. Everyone should be treated equally!” she muffled the noise with her hands  so as not to alert Madam Pince.

“So what do you want to do then?” you asked.

“Well...,” Hermione opened the lid and took out a badge and you had a fleeting thought that she’d been waiting for you to ask that. “Just two sickles for a badge. And you can join S.P.E.W! The Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare.”

“How many members do you have?”

“Harry, Ron, and me so far,” beamed Hermione. “But we are recruiting all the time.”

“Okay, I am in,” you said, rummaging in your schoolbag. “Do you set up societies for all the underrepresented or only for elves?”

“Oh,” apparently unprepared for such a question, Hermione hesitated for a second. “For all the underrepresented of course. But there are no other oppressed creatures, are there? Goblins are quite rebellious...”

Your hand found two coins and gave them to Hermione, who smiled brightly and handed you a badge. You didn’t put it on.

Hermione was famous for her boundless knowledge of anything recorded in writing. Maybe she had flitted through a book that covered a solution to your predicament?

“Do you know about Omegas?” you blurted out. To make it less suspicious, you added hastily, “There were veelas at the Quidditch World Cup. I was impressed so I went to the library to read more. Yet I found Omegas are often mentioned when discussing veelas.”

“Yes,” said Hermione quietly. “I have read about them in footnotes.”

“But veelas are admirable and desirable whilst Omegas and Alphas are... sorta looked down upon.”

Hermione put away the box and wrote down your name on the S.P.E.W recruitment notebook. “They are rare. And not as recognizable as veelas. Nobody knows who they are, or even if they're really more than drunk hypersexuals.”

“Oh, right,” you said causally. “Rumors are that there is an Alpha hidden in Durmstrang.”

“Is there?”

“Nobody knows.”

You two shared the desk until curfew without talking.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the confusion in this chapter. My beta and I had worked very hard to present this one. I've had several versions of the plot so it may be some flaws...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, smut here!  
> Thank my beta for squeezing time to beta this for me while she has a busy real life already. Seems like I break update per week promise _(:з」∠)_  
> Hope you will like the way I present a smut.

Hufflepuffs had potions classes with Ravenclaws.

Snape acted as if nothing had ever deviated from his normal routine. You settled yourself with Amira and Melany in your usual seat, bending over your cauldron to brew the potion, Snape giving out orders as he swept across the room.

It was common knowledge that Snape was not that harsh when Harry Potter was not present, which made potions class less unbearable for Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs.

According to the instructions Snape wrote on blackboard, the potion needed to be stirred after 5 minutes of boiling.

So you sat there, hands crossed, staring into the bubbling liquid. The odor it gave off was hypnotic. Your head whirled, leading you into a dizzy trance. Before long, as it took effect, you realized it was actually a heat, a heat that hadn’t bothered you in such a  willpower-consuming way since your first step into Hogwarts.

You squinted up to your friends - their cauldrons had entered the stirring phase and they were too busy to look sideways.

Excellent.

You reached for the suppressant in your pocket, which was rippling in a small vial. You fingered the vial, removed the stopper and took a stealthy sip. Nevertheless, the scalding spasm around your folds did not fade away as before. You checked your watch - the class was about to end in no more than 5 minutes.

You shifted involuntarily on your seat, rubbing your clit against your thighs to subdue the horny feeling.

Only to make it worse.

You told yourself to hang on, to restrain the fucking oxytocin that blurred your focus, to maintain composure till the class ended. Not now... not there... not before every Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw...

Your hand slipped into the pocket again. Maybe another sip of suppressant would help? Maybe...

A strong hand gripped your arm.

“Eating snacks in my class, Miss (  )?” said Snape, carefully blocking you from others view with his long robe.

“Er...”

“Do you think you can get away with this?” sneered Snape, still shielding you against the curious stares students threw at you. “Detention.”

The bell rang just in time.

“Class dismissed.”

“Are you okay?” asked Amira as she tried to get a closer look.

“I am fine,” you said, suppressing a moan. “Leave. Leave before Snape comes up with another excuse to give out detentions - or deduct house points.”

Your friends nodded sympathetically and left.

“Follow me, if you please,” said Snape after the classroom was empty.

The dam inside you seeped, both physically and mentally. You could hardly think clearly now. And you’d wager your knickers were as dripping wet as your sweat covered forehead.

Mustering your remaining strength, you followed Snape into his bedchamber - luckily not so far away or you would probably break down in corridor.

Snape’s bedroom was void of any sentimental decorations. He took out a flask from the closet, the liquid inside blue and transparent. “Drink.”

“What’s that?”

Snape paused a second before answering your question. “Contraceptive potion, with a soothing effect.” He squeezed the word ‘ _contraceptive_ ’ from his thin lips as if a toddler was forced to swear in front of his mother. “I have the habit of planning for the inevitable beforehand. Forgetfulness Potion can be provided if necessary. Or I could hypnotize you to... make up. ”

A very Snape-ish way to say ‘sorry for the mistake but we have no choice’.

“You... you have planned for all this?” You sat on the bed, pouring the potion down your dry throat.

“A potion for your heat, yes. Catching you at night, no.”

“What next?” you asked, knowing perfectly well what would happen.

Snape conjured a yellowish ribbon. “It would be better if you are blindfolded. To forget the awkward social position we stand in and finish this as soon as possible.”

You nodded your consent and let him take control of you. It happened quite quickly - one minute your sight was blocked by a blur of buff-coloured fabric and the next you were in the buff.

A waft of air indicated the swish of his wand, and when you next heard him move there was no soft rustle of robes. His low voice resonated within you even as he pronounced this absurd instance of intercourse as nothing more than an essential act to prevent you dying in heat. This was not simply a case of a professor shagging a student, he claimed in his usual brusk tone, and yet something in his voice betrayed a glint of his guilt. 

He was the one who would take on the sin consciously.

He was the one to blame!

“I regret!” you blurted out as the lust was almost visibly glowing in your body.

“Excuse me?”

“Give me the Forgetfulness Potion afterwards! I - I don’t want to face it...”

He was hurt. You knew it from the bond. The bond. The preposterous bond undermined all his Occlumency, presenting his mind bare and exposed, naked before you.

You felt so glad that you could hurt this malevolent Potions Master.

“I will. Relax,” cooed Snape.

The inability to see sharpened your senses. You were pinned on the sheet, as naked as the first day you were born. You lay on your back and let the desire for an Alpha to flood through you.

His hands flitted across your cheek, tracing along the curve of your jaw. Now that it would be wiped from your memory after it was all over, you felt less bad for enjoying the moment. Apprehension mixed with anticipation, settling in your stomach as Snape bent down to kiss you full on mouth. You parted your lips to admit his entrance, yet he retreated to your ear.

“You are pinning all the blame on me,” he croaked in a vitriol-soaked voice. “You are playing the victim of a despicable professor who deflowers his student out of his own free will.”

You shivered against his purr.

“I am guessing - only guessing - that if you choose to forget it all and start afresh,” he moved down your neck to lick your collarbone, “then why should I restrain my Alpha self? Why should I treat you as if you were...” he paused and sucked a love bite on your bare breast, a gasp escaping from your trembling lips. “… _fragile_  as you pretend to be.”

His slender fingers slid down to your belly, his leg slipped between your legs, forcing them to stay spread - as if you were NOT already so eager to open yourself to him.

Your own thoughts abandoned you when Snape’s finger circled around your mound, tantalizing your clit without touching it.

It happened in a second. Snape’s pheromone suddenly filled the dungeon without warning, which smelt just like the dungeon itself - damp stones covered in moist lichens, though you really doubted what in the dungeon could be wetter than your shameless cunt.

“Since you will forget it all, why not play it a bit more... dramatic?” Snape’s voice got lower in his most dangerous tone, his aggressive Alpha scent burning into you, making you more exposed than you thought you could ever be.

“Please...” was all you could manage.

“Please, what?” teased Snape, circling his finger relentlessly around your pussy. “Please stop? Or please continue? Do enlighten me, Miss (  ).”

“Enter me!” you cried out. Well, yes, you would forget it. You would forget you had writhed under his touch, begging him to fuck you with all his might.

“As your wish.”

A finger pushed inside. Then two, with a thumb massaging your clit. Your natural lubrication leaked through where they were intertwined and Snape’s lips twisted into a near smile. “I was wondering whether you would be incapable of taking my manhood. Now just see how much nectar you have produced to welcome me, Miss (  ).”

He was certainly savoring the sweetness of your name rolling in his mouth, the mouth that had kissed you just moments ago.

“Professor...”

“Roll over. Kneel down. Legs apart,” he demanded.

You did as told obediently. Your limbs were not only obeying his words but also following an instinct to please him as you exposed your entirety to him, traces of your essence streamed down your thigh.

“It might hurt,” he croaked.

You wished you hadn’t allowed him to blindfold you because you really wanted to see how big his cock was.

This wish was granted soon.

In a more tangible way.

His tip entered you with no difficulty. Snape fingered your clit as he pushed himself inside. The magnificence of his pillar startled you. Bracing yourself on your shaking arms, you moaned out in a broken voice, hands clutching the sheet.

“Pro-Professor!”

Snape ignored you and thrust his cock past your virginity. You cried out again, this time you couldn’t tell agony from pleasure. He remained still for you to accept his arousal, placing himself in a more comfortable position.

Your tensed muscle relaxed as Snape placed his hands on your nipples and pressed them in an affectionate way, his tongue licking your earlobe, sending sparks down your spin.

Amazed at your flexibility, you bucked as it had become less agonizing to take him in. Giving you an approving kiss on the back, Snape threw his head back and rode you.

The rhythm started from a slow, rocking one before it turned wild beyond all your fantasies. It was like swaying on a boat struck in a maelstrom with your hands tied behind you. Your sheath devoured Snape’s cock and released it as he pulled it from you. Every time he forced it inside, a burning sensation shot along your vagina, blurring your mind into an unfocused spiral.

He showered you in his passionate kisses. You never knew he was able to hold so much, so much passion inside that well-covered soul without slipping a drop in public.

And you were blindfolded.

Therefore you had no idea where the next kiss would land, where he would press his lips against your soft, turned-on Omega skin, where another flame of lust would sparkle and burn. This unexpectedness and helplessness made you even more aroused.

“Professor!” you heard yourself panting in a high-pitched voice that you vaguely recognized it was your own. “Release me! Let me cum - ”

“If it’s your real desire,” groaned Snape, “beg me. Aloud.”

The last whit of shame deserted you. You writhed at his mercy with brazen begging words flowing from your mouth, which you would never utter in any other case. He sped up, thrusting more and more vehemently into you, your legs almost giving up.

Then the orgasm dawned.

His cock - if you had awed at its monstrosity before, you almost worshiped it now - knotted and swelled to plug your vagina in an animal-like way to claim its property. The euphoria devoured every chip of your sanity and you were just drained of any energy.

You collapsed down on the bed, Snape’s penis still locked inside you. Your hands felt behind, trying to pull him near.

He caught the signal.

You let out another satisfied moan as scalding seed poured into your vagina in pulsing bursts.

His cock was still knotted in your sore pussy as the ecstasy ceased.

“Like it when we play it hard and cruel?” he sneered.

He guided you to lie on your side, preventing the press of his weight so firmly against you.

He mused.

“I could Obilivate you right now,” he said after a while, “to make it... more convenient.”

 _To make it stop at the most pleasant moment,_  you heard him say inwardly.

“Don’t read my mind, silly girl. You know Occlumency doesn’t work well when the operator is in such unfocused state.”

You answered by clinging to him, and deep in your heart - perhaps also in your vagina - you dreaded the moment you would finally let him go.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who reads this will be familiar with the last paragraph, I daresay.  
> Next chapter will contain a period of private time with Snape.  
> And is anybody wondering where the Alpha boy go?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there. Yes, I know it has been a month since the last update. No, I am not abandoning it, never. Just...my beta is very busy recently so she has no time to beta works for me. My first thought was to wait for her but now I guess I need to write unaided for a period of time.  
> So, my dearest readers, please put up with my grammar mistakes and everything. Do not hesitate to point them out should you find any.  
> =Newest Update: This Chapter Has Been Beta'd=

You stared into the liquid.

Snape gave you this vial after his magnificence retreated from your body.

And it remained unopened so far.

Your mind was hazed, in the very core of which loomed a surly man with raven hair and obsidian eyes. And you knew perfectly well that with this potion you could erase it from your mind easily, so easily that it wouldn’t even take more than a second.

Well, potions were less accurate than spells. So should you drink the potion when other memories might be wiped as well?

Except this potion was brewed by the most powerful Potions Master ever to set foot in Hogwarts ground.

And you knew it.

You just refused to do so.

“It will erase your memory from the moment I took you into my room to the moment you leave it,” Snape had said before gesturing you out.

So you took the vial wherever you went but never managed to drink it.

It was a reminder of the orgasmic nostalgia that still haunted your pool of moisture.

You told yourself it was inappropriate to fantasise about such a twisted teacher-student relationship, or to allow yourself to look back on the intercourse now and then. Every time your mind wandered, you took the vial out and stared into it without even bothering to open the lid.

What was wrong with you?

Luckily, your fellow friends were only too busy to notice any difference of you.

The whole of Hufflepuff house had somewhat forgiven Harry Potter after the first task, given that champions did suffer from mortal danger. Just weeks ago, the other three houses had formed an alliance against Harry, and the No.1 line of its manifesto was ignoring or speaking ill of him. You noticed some Hufflepuffs - especially Cedric’s friends, though not Cedric himself - wearing badges bearing “Potter Stinks” from Malfoy. Amira tried to persuade you into wearing one too, but you said a S.P.E.W. badge was more than enough to adorn the front of your robes - an excuse not to meddle in matters you certainly didn’t have the mind to handle.

This intention, however, was misinterpreted by Hermione, who considered you a strong supporter of S.P.E.W., too strong to accept other badges.

And you found her a good companion. Never asking too much when you were studying together in the library. The only thing you were alarmed about was that she might find out about the bond between you and Snape - Hermione was a sharp girl with a deep knowledge of things you didn’t really have a clue about. So you carefully kept the potion tucked away when you were with her.

Nevertheless, this girl seemed to be too absorbed to stick her nose into your business now.

“I had a word with Krum the other day,” she breathed.

“Oh, really?” you asked absentmindedly, turning a page. You never knew there were quite so many books about Omegas in the school library, so you focused on researching bonds more. It was interesting to find that, technically, Alphas and Omegas could speak to each other through the bond inwardly, and Alphas got extremely jealous if Omegas flirted with others. The only thing was, you could not picture a jealous Snape, not at all.

“It happened on the day when you didn’t come with me to library,” said Hermione, dragging your mind out of another wild fantasy. “I was alone and he’d shook off his fangirls. We... had a little chat. His accent’s not that hard to understand and I admit he is a really nice guy.”

“Did you ask for his autograph?”

“No. What about you then? What did Snape make you do in detention? He told you to remain after class, didn’t he?”

You thought about how best to respond.

“Uh. The usual chores without magic. I do wonder how many first years dare to explode their cauldrons in his class.”

Hermione gave a suppressed laugh.

 

Truth be told, Snape wasn’t that tough on you these days. You’d daresay it was out of guilty or something too complicated to comprehend.

Well, currently nothing was more cryptic than advanced Arithmancy for you, as you had just finished an Arithmancy class. Carrying volumes of books, you scurried through a corridor, only to bump into someone.

“Oh sorry! Vait!” he cried out.

Damn! The Alpha boy.

What an unwanted serendipity.

But such an encounter was hardly surprising - Hogwarts wasn’t somewhere vast enough to separate you two forever.

Casting a glimpse around, you found no excuse to dodge this boy and there was no alternate route - you had to go past him.

He picked up the books for you. “Hey, I am sorry for vat I did. Vell, I vas in rut and let the hormone get hang ov me. I vunder who that man vas... do you know him? Did he cl-”

His eyes went unfocused and he dropped all the books on the floor, some students passing by goggling at him.

“Move on! Or do you prefer point deductions?” snarled a man.

You turned back and saw Snape standing right behind you. Strange, you hadn’t noticed his arrival... A wand was grasped in his hand, under the cover of his sleeves, the tip of which was pointing right at the boy.

The boy’s face turned pale then back to normal. He stood up, staring, quite incredulously, at the books that had scattered around.

“Did I bump into you?” he asked.

“Uh, yes.”

“Mr. Poliakoff, I see no reason to linger.”

“Oh, sorry.” He picked up the books and thrust them into you hands, fleeing as quickly as possible.

“You Obliviated him?”

“Or what? Having him gossiping , saying there is an Alpha professor and an Omega student lurking in the castle? He would reveal us sooner or later.”

“Oh, yeah,” you said, clutching the books hard, your knuckles turning white. “Well, thank you, Professor.”

Snape’s eyes glittered. “Meet me after dinner tonight in my office,” he said before sweeping away down the corridor. “I have something to teach you.”

You almost dropped the books again.

_Private lessons?_

What could they be?

 

You kept your head down during dinner, mind revolving restlessly. Was Snape intending to give you some lessons for the  N.E.W.T.s? You were doing great with most of your classes - not all Os, but at least Acceptable, some Exceeds Expectation. Snape and you hadn’t spoken or made any eye contact since that night in his bedchamber, and you were astonished at the coincidence of his saving you from the embarrassing encounter.

Was he going to teach you D.A.D.A.? Defense Against Deflowering Alphas?

Biding goodbye to your friends, you said you were going to the library to do some reading.

“See you later, Hermione clone,” teased Melany. “Is bibliophile virus infectious?”

 

“Enter.”

You took a deep breath and stepped in. Snape was dressed in his usual ascetic attire, leaning against a gigantic bookshelf, his long fingers flipping the pages of a book idly.

“Evening, Professor.”

“Evening,” said Snape without looking up. “You are aware of Legilimency and Occlumency, I believe?”

This question was unexpected.

“Uh, yes,” you stuttered. “Legilimency allows the operator to read mind and Occlumency allows people to defend. They both require a high level of willpower... they are more advanced than N.E.W.T.s and few are the wizards who - ”

“Exactly,” said Snape, shutting the book. “We are going to learn Occlumency today.”

“Why?”

Snape raised a finger and traced his lips with it. “Do not ask, silly girl. The circumstances are graver than your little dunderhead could have ever imagined. We, along with the four champions, are in mortal danger.”

“But... how do you know? Professor Dumbledore hasn’t said anything about- ”

“I have access to omens that Dumbledore is too noble to possess,” said Snape. “Would you like to consider how Occlumency works? ”

You massaged your forehead. “Emmm, you perform Legilimency by spells and block it by Occlumency...”

“As for powerful Legilimens, eye contact is sufficient for superficial digging. What about its mechanism in the A/O bond?”

Oh, finally reached this point.

“It has little effect with ordinary people. But for Alphas and Omegas in a bond, it’s much easier to perform Legilimency on their partner and much harder to forge an Occlumency obstacle in turn,” you almost recited - Thanks to the scrolls in library. Long live bibliophile virus!

“Hence you shall practice Occlumency to defend.”

“Against who?”

“Against me.”

You stared at him, mouth falling open.

“The bite and everything that ensued forged a connection between us. A connection undesired. When you are relaxed or vulnerable in heat, I could invade your mind within a second. The same happens if you intend to sneak into mine. Yet I am an Occlumens who seldom loses his ward,” you suddenly remembered that night when he was aroused: you’d read his mind, “and you are the last one to claim she has any mind defence.” Snape put the book on the table. “I have built my guard, now it’s your turn.”

“Why should I?”

“In case either of us is captured. In case I must  protect myself from being encumbered by an ignorant girl who strays at night.”

What was he talking about? Capture? Gathering from the tone Snape was speaking, you knew you should better not ask questions.

“How to start, then?”

Snape’s index finger tapped the cover of the book. Only then did you noticed it was _The Return of the Native_ by Thomas Hardy.

“Turn to page 3 and memorize the 9th word of line 4,” said Snape, drawing out his wand. “Hide this word in your mind. Form an insurmountable obstruction on the way to your mind. I am going to dive into your thoughts.”

“How?”

“When I cast the Legilimency spell, you may try to attack me, defend yourself physically with some magical shield, break eye contact, replace it with another made-up word. Anything you can think of.”

You nodded.

“On the count of three.” Snape raised his wand.

“Three.”

You hid the word in a box within your mind.

“Two.”

You locked the box.

“One.”

You threw it into the lake.

“ _Legilimens_!”

His obsidian eyes burnt into yours and you forgot all about the suggestion to “break eye contact”. It was as if someone were seizing your jaw and forcing you to fall into the abyss of his pupils. You stood by the lake in your imagination, struggling to stop him from approaching the box in vain.

Snape delved deep into your mind. It was like digging through a mine of girlish trivial affairs. Well, enough! He swam back to the surface, as if to take a breath, considering all he’d seen.

Until.

Until he saw a vial.

The very vial he gave you after that night. The very vial with a yellow ribbon he tied to it. The very vial that he was convinced had been drained. He saw you fingering it in Arithmancy class absentmindedly.

What the hell?

Snape dived again. This time he had an aim. A specific time. _That_  night.

Your past unfolding before him, he reached the point when you walked out of his room, shivering from head to foot. The potion rested safe and sound in the palm of your hand and you thrust it into your pocket without opening it.

Tracing through the memory with this clue, he saw you take it out at a rate that was only too conspicuous - you stared into it at least three time a day but the seal , however, remained intact.

The whole diving and searching lasted barely more than a second before Snape withdrew. And you swore an expression that fell firmly under the heading of “Confusion” was playing on Snape’s face.

“ _Such_ ,” he said.

“What?”

“The word. It’s ‘such’.”

“Uh, yes,” you admitted.

“Try again.”

 

For the following hour Snape attempted to read your mind about a dozen of times. You improved bit by bit. Though your head was spinning vehemently by the end, you were still proud that you had finally managed to hide a single word, which was found by Snape seconds later after your Occlumency shields fell down. Well, you still had a long way to go. Snape hinted next time you would be required to hide a short sentence, then what you ate last and what you were doing at any given time.

“Shall I learn Legilimency as well?” you asked.

Snape raised one of his eyebrows. “For what reason?”

For what reason? Wasn’t it obvious? You wanted to know what the hell was going on in this bat’s mind as well! You didn’t want to play the victim all the time!

“To better understand Occlumency.”

What a transparent lie.

“I see,” said Snape in a dangerous voice. “You have developed an undesirable habit of lying recently? It is such a wonder that teenagers have the guts to tell lies with feeble Occlumency, and they are convinced by their own lies as well.”

“It’s just unfair!” you protested.

“Life is not fair.”

You glared at him.

“Class dismissed, if you can call that a class instead of a game of hide-and-seek,” said Snape, waving dismissively.

You spun on your heel and reached for the door knob.

“Miss (  )?”

“What?”

“If you get weary of Madam Pince’s overprotectiveness with her precious books and promise you won’t touch anything, you may have my permission to study... here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I have access to omens that Dumbledore is too noble to possess,” said Snape.  
> I believe you know what Snape means here? Yes, the Dark Mark burned before Voldemort's return in HP.  
> And yeah, I hope you love the Occlumency class.  
> My first intention was to use “Turn to page 394”. However, in my copy of The Return of the Native there is no page 394 [it is not a long novel anyway], the maximum serial number of which is 352. Surely there exist one copy in the world with such a page. As long as it has larger fonts or with inserted pictures inside. Alan Rickman read this book. I got the audiobook.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just watched FB2! OMG it was fabulous! GG is soooooooooooooooooo cooooooooooooooooool!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

This was weird.

Just… weird.

Whichever way you put it into, it was still… weird.

Hermione was busy experimenting with a potion to tame her hair. Though you knew nothing about it, you bet it had something to do with Krum. Amira and Melany only accompanied you to classes and meals. During most of you leisure time, you ruminated alone. After several private lessons with Snape, you had found out the best way to hide a memory was to imagine dissolving it into zillions of pieces and blowing it into wind. This helped you to expel unrelated thoughts from your mind in important classes. There was only one thing you couldn’t blow away: the snarky man who taught you how to do it.

With professors buzzing about how significant N.E.W.T.s in seventh year would be, you got anxious when you failed to perform anything that would “definitely appear in your N.E.W.T.s”.

It was not surprising that you could not study well under such stress. The necessity of a change in study atmosphere arose.

So here you were, knocking tentatively at the door of Snape’s office and hearing his baritone voice, deep and firm.

“Enter.”

He didn’t bother to look up or show any signs of greeting.

You took a seat and spread your homework on the table, leaving Snape grading papers at his desk. The only sound in the dungeon was the rustling friction between quills and parchment.

Having his presence in the room soothed your nerves quite a lot. You daresay it had something to do with the bond - you sorted all the unknown subtle things between you and Snape into the catalogue called “the claiming effect”. Even you marveled at how effective you were when studying here, in the dungeon office of the most terrifying professor.

As time went by, you even dared to ask him some questions about your school work. Snape’s ambition to become a D.A.D.A. professor was well-known throughout Hogwarts. You assumed Snape’s knowledge of dark magic went even further than Mad Eye Moody, who gained a lot of popularity after teaching three Unforgivable Curses.

 

Snape was watching you.

Every time you entered his office at night a daily burden on his heart was lifted. To not raise the suspicion of others, you didn’t come every day. On such occasions he maintained a bad temper until went to bed.

You looked exhausted today.

As usual, no conversation happened in this dungeon except for the rare questions you threw out in a whisper. And Snape whispered back.

Sleep had eluded you the night before, hence you were too tired to even lift a finger today. You didn’t know why you still chose to come here. Perhaps out of instinct.

As you scribbled dully on the parchment, your vision became unfocused and you just fell asleep. Your head fell on the parchment and the quill loosened in you hand. You didn’t even notice some ink spilled when your face met the table. Snape’s quill halted.

He wouldn’t tolerate any student napping in his class. The threat of point deduction was nearly set loose. But this was not a class; this was a student’s free time. Snape checked the time - it was too early to sleep but gathering from your relaxed face, you were badly needing a rest.

Perhaps you had run a mile that the day. Perhaps you had to fight a Blast-Ended Skrewt in Hagrid’s class. He wouldn’t ask and he’d never know.

Moving with his usual grace, Snape rose and approached you. He bent over, bracing himself against the table, your eyelashes casting shadows below. Sighing inaudibly, he gingerly took the seat beside you. 10 seconds later, he resumed paper grading, but this time, he did it next to you.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

You had slept for an hour.

Snape reached for you but stopped, his eyes falling on the notebook you were referring to before dozing off.

He opened it. It was full of your notes taken in class, mingled with whims you came up with in between. Snape turned the pages, an imperceptible smile hanging on his lips. He rectified some mistakes you had made and put it back. Then, glimpsing at you to confirm you were still sleeping, Snape pressed a soft kiss on the cover of the notebook and patted the notebook gently on you cheek to wake you up.

Your eyes fluttered open.

“How blatant your lack of discipline is,” sneered Snape in an acrimonious tone.

 

The Yule ball drew nearer.

Girls in Hogwarts were growing furtive. They exchanged giggles in corridors and common rooms, flushing at a mentioned name. Boys paced restlessly in the swarm of students, hunting for potential partners. Harry was given advice by George and Fred Weasley, who tried to persuade him into making an invitation right in front of Snape. The same went with girls. Picked girls roamed around, helping single friends find partners. Amira was very popular in Hufflepuff and she was the first to settle on a partner. Melany went for a Gryffindor boy and was turned down. Just when she was crying her eyes out, a shy Beauxbaton asked her to go and she immediately said yes. You heard her swearing that she would put on the most resplendent gown to outshine “that overrated Gryffindor’s girl”.

You shrugged at her determination.

Only when Hermione rushed to you did you realize how quickly the other girls around had found their partners. Flushing beet red, Hermione told you Krum had invited her and she’d said yes.

“Krum? Which Krum?”

“Oh, come on, how many ‘Krum’s do you know? _That_ Krum! Victor Krum!” Hermione was almost screaming.

“How come!”

“You didn’t accompany me recently to the library and I guess... well, he took  advantage of that and asked me. I am not going to say that I don’t want you around but- ”

“I know, I know,” you assured her. “I- I study in my common room these days because Madam Pince is so hysterical. I am glad you have such an amazing partner. You will be one of the first couples to open the ball!”

“Yeah. How about you?”

“What?”

“Your partner.”

 You froze. Well, your had been occupied by Snape and so strangely, the thought of finding a partner never occured to you recently.

“Uh, not yet.”

Hermione gave you a commiserating look.

“How about Harry?”

“Harry?”

“What’s wrong with you today?” snapped Hermione. “You keep repeating everything. Harry Potter. He hasn’t found a partner so far. And he looks like he’d never go for one - I mean, he and Ron have been planning for a long time but have never approached a girl. If you like, I could- ”

You shuddered to think what would happen if Snape were to see you and Harry dance together.

“No, thanks. I can find one by myself. I am sure.”

“Then go for it,” encouraged Hermione. “Or all the good ones will be taken.”

 

Three things became clear.

 

You couldn’t invite Snape to the ball.

No boy’s face popped out when you thought of a partner.

The bond would  make Snape mad if he saw you flirting with others.

    

The vial stood on the table. You fingered the yellow ribbon tied to it, the very ribbon Snape had blindfolded you with that night in his office. During these days and nights spent studying in his office, you’d found he was not as intimidating as they all assumed - or maybe, you allowed yourself to dwell in fantasies, it was all because of you...

Your pride still felt a sting when you recalled that you had stupidly fallen asleep just yesterday. He woke you up and mocked you. Luckily, no points were taken from Hufflepuff, though.

You stared into the liquid.

Where would such a twisted relationship lead?

Snape was no romantic type and you were sure he wouldn’t fall for you. Then why did you hold on to the hope so tightly even if it was so slim?

The reason was easy to see.

Whether the bond had interfered in your judgement or not, you had an obsession with that cunning man before he had shown you any sign of fondness. You were not even a Slytherin!

Even thinking of going to the ball with another boy made your stomach lurch in discomfort. You knew perfectly well that if you went alone you would probably be a laughing stock, which was the last thing you wanted. But, if it was impertinent enough to dance alone, then how abysmal would it be if you sincerely wanted to dance with Snape?

You were stunned.

Dance with Snape? Was this really you speaking in your mind or you were possessed? You dug your fingers into your hair and lost in contemplation.

Judged by mundane standards, Snape was in no way considerate or attractive. But he was a charismatic authority, irresistible and radiant. You couldn’t articulate your feelings about him- fear? Submission? Worship? Respect?

Did you have a crush on him, a puerile crush like every school girl had?

Probably mere delusion.

Yes, no more than a blunder everyone made in their late teens.

But, you questioned yourself, did you enjoy his touch? Did you dread or anticipate his gaze whenever you were in his radius?

You leaned back nonplussed against the pillow, feeling more doomed than you were that night you sneaked out of the castle.

 

The potions class was over and students were gathering things, trying to not seem too eager to finally leave the damp dungeon. Snape remained behind his desk, watching those dunderheads hand in their samples and scurry away.

Their merry chattering about the ball died out as they walked away. Snape locked the door and thought of the ball again. He had no intention of dressing out of his normal attire and and certainly had no intention of dancing. He would give Potter chocolate cauldrons before shaking a leg on the dance floor.

Then your image came into his mind. His heart missed a beat.

You weren’t going to be dancing with a boy, were you?

Claimed Omegas suffered nothing from intimacy with others, but his or her Alpha did.

 

Snape was lost in rumination as he crossed the corridor, his face as unfathomable as ever.

Students passing by carefully kept a distance from him as if he reeked. He saw a bunch of Gryffindors laughing ahead, including Potter and Longbottom, they jumped across a missing stair and headed in the direction of Gryffindor tower.

However, the Longbottom boy lingered.

And so did the Weasley girl.

Neville was blushing badly. His usual shy face turned into a mess of emotion whilst Ginny was giggling a lot. He muttered something inaudible - perhaps also inaudible for Ginny to hear. So he said again, this time louder.

“W- Will you go to the ball with me?”

His face almost turned purple. If Ginny had rejected him, Longbottom would turn green for sure.

Ginny giggled in a girlish way. “Sure,” she said with a grin. “I couldn’t go anyway if not being asked.”

 _So, even the Longbottom boy has made the leap,_ thought Snape. _Which bastard would ask you to go with him, Miss (  )?_

 

 _Which boy would be stupid enough to ask you?_ You mocked yourself.

You, Hermione and some other girls were shopping in Hogsmeade, looking for some ornaments that could make you look better at the ball. You had a gown with low neckline already, and you considered it meaningless if you had no partner.

Still, shopping with friends was fun. Hermione was going on about which potion softened hair the most and which hairstyle matched her dress best. You were honestly regretting turning down her offer to introduce Harry to you. At least if you had said yes, you could shove Snape to the back of your mind now.

You sighed.

Melany was literally glowing, jewelry glittering on her wrists and neck. And to be frank, she was stunning as well.

You sighed again.

“Come on, (  )!” said Melany. “You have found a partner, haven’t you?”

“Sorry to disappoint you, not yet.”

A mischievous glint lit up in her eyes.

“Need any help?”

“Excuse me?”

“I know a boy who happens not to have a partner either. He is not so good looking, just average. But if you don’t have a better choice- ”

“I haven’t ask him yet,” you blurted out.

“Him?”

You covered your mouth. Oh shit.

“You have a crush?” Amira asked. “There are less than five boys I know who haven’t got a partner, and as your friend, I don’t think you have shown any interest in them.”

“Not among the boys you know.”

“Then perhaps boys in other schools?” said Hermione.

“No...”

“Whoever the mysterious boy is, I suggest you go straight to him and ask him now,” said Melany. “Well, it may be a bit uncomfortable for girls to ask boys, but I am sure if you don’t hurry, he will be taken. Or maybe he has been taken, has he?”

He hadn’t.

“I will go. I promise.”

They shot you an encouraging glance.

 

This promise, nevertheless, was not easy to practice. You couldn’t go straight into Snape’s office, asking him “Would you like go to the ball with me, otherwise I am going with someone else” and managed to flee with all your limbs attached. So, after tossing and turning for a night, you went to Melany and said you’d like to meet the boy.

Let’s shove Snape back in a corner for a while.

“Brilliant!” beamed Melany. “My mother owled me, saying that your partner is not fixed in the ball. You can still dance with others. A pre-agreed partner just ensures you won’t be standing alone for the whole time.”

“Thanks, that helps a great deal.”

You met the boy after dinner. You wondered how high quality the average boys of Hogwarts must be, because if this boy was merely average, there would be trolls roaming in the hall with wands. When he grinned, he was even good-looking. Just that type of boy you saw in Muggle school football matches, full of energy, full of brightness.

“Hi, I am Frank,” he said. “You must be (  ) Melany mentioned.”

“Hi Frank,” you flushed. “How come you haven’t found a partner yet?”

“I had. But last week she was asked by a Durmstrang boy and she thought he was a better choice. End of story.” He shrugged. “How about you?”

_I have an unspeakable obsession with a professor._

“Same,” you said.

 

You spent another night tossing and turning in bed, pondering on whether you should tell Snape beforehand that you were going with Frank. As his claimed Omega, you were supposed to do so. But so far you two acted like normal: a professor and a student. During the nights you spent in Snape’s dungeon, he never bothered to show you any sign of fondness. Therefore you hesitated. Maybe Snape wanted you to find another Alpha to overpower his claiming, so that he could shake you off, though you were sure Frank was no Alpha at all.

Nobody was in the mood for doing homework with the ball approaching. Even Hermione was locked in the dorm, absorbed in her hair taming work. You sat in the common room, dressed in your gown, reviewing your notes absentmindedly.

And you saw some handwriting that didn’t belong to you.

It carefully corrected a mistake you hadn’t noticed before. And such handwriting was only seen in Potions Classes, when Snape presented all the ingredients on the blackboard.

Your heart leaped.

And sank.

So, Snape had read your notes?

And not just read. He scrutinized them. Corrected them.

You clutched the notebook and climbed out of the portrait hole. When your fist was an inch from his door, you faltered.

Before any decision had popped out of your foggy mind, Snape had opened the door, quite surprised at your arrival.

“The ball will begin within hours. What are you doing here?”

“I- I,” _Gosh, what to say? ‘I saw your handwriting on my notebook and I supposed you fancy me as well, but I am going to the ball with Frank. Sorry and good bye?’_ “I am going with Frank.”

Snape raised an eyebrow. “Shall I be introduced to him?”

“No...” you squeezed your hands. “Just... Just thought you’d like to know.”

Snape’s eyes narrowed on your naked neck and the glorious gown.

“I don’t care who Frank is,” he declared. “And may I assume the bond means nothing to you?”

“I know it will upset your Alpha nerves. But I have to.”

Snape didn’t answer immediately. And before you were able to utter another word, Snape had seized you by the shoulder. You let out a scream as Snape kissed you hard, right on your bare neck.

“What- ”

He didn’t just kiss you, but bit into your skin and sucked. The kiss grew salacious as Snape pressed on. You never knew such an ascetic man could possess so much vigor. It was when you were beginning to gasp for air that Snape let go of you.

“Done,” he croaked.

The smoldering love bite stood in stark contrast to your skin. People wouldn’t need Moody’s magical eye to tell that patch of neck had been fiercely kissed minutes ago.

You stared at Snape, incredulous.

“You may go with him now. The ball is about to begin,” said Snape, a sneer on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut!

Standing in front of a mirror, you checked the bite. A healing charm made it less conspicuous but still visible. It took time to heal and time was what you lacked now. There was no way you could dance with Frank with a love bite like that.

It was when you seriously considered a sick leave that an idea occurred to you.

You took out the Forgetful Potion, on the neck of which rested the yellow ribbon that once blindfolded you. You tied the ribbon around your neck and it covered the bite perfectly.

Well done.

Deep in your heart, you somewhat fantasized about Snape’s reaction towards your adaptation to his intervention. Having dealt with the bite on your neck, you wondered why Snape had done this to you. Mischief? Snape was the last man to pull shenanigans on his student. Jealousy? Possible. Humiliation? More likely.

Anyway, you should focus on the ball now.

Shaking the thought off, you walked downstairs, to where Frank was waiting outside the dorm.

“Wow, you are beautiful,” he said. “The ribbon matches your dress well.”

“Thank you.”

He offered his hand and you hesitated. Casting a look around, you noticed all the students flitting by, hand in hand. So you smiled shyly and took his hand.

Hermione brushed against you and gave you a smile.

You smiled back.

Let the ball begin.

 

The mark on his forearm had been aching for weeks.

Snape woke up off and on throughout the night, only to find himself sweating in his own dark chamber, his heart beating fast.

His finger traced along his thin lips and his thoughts halted when your image popped out from thin air. Should the rising Dark Lord poke his nose into this relation - connection - both of you would be flayed alive.

Or worse, be forced into giving out intelligence from the Light. Being blackmailed.

As a Legilimens, Snape played his tricks well. Nevertheless, you were not skilled, ignorant of all the hazards Hogwarts’ wards stood against. What if the Dark Lord caught you? You had no defense.

Every midnight Snape woke up in terror at the thought of you being captured and tortured. He heard you screaming in his nightmares, snivelling like his old love, accusing him of sending all the women who dared to be close to him to HELL. It was only after he managed to get you to at least hide a word by Occlumency did him finally have a relatively peaceful night.

Peace. That was something he could never obtain. Potter could have lived in peace as an orphan who knew nothing about the wizarding world. Weasley could live in peace with not an ounce of intelligence to be found in his redhead. Dumbledore could live in peace while the safety of the whole school relied on him. But Severus Snape couldn’t. He had so much to bear that he only vaguely remembered the old days when he traveled light.

He was gobsmacked after he’d planted a kiss on your neck. Snape had attributed many of his ludicrous behaviors to you, to the Alpha effects. However, he had been an Alpha for more than 30 years. The effect had never been so strong since that nightmare in the year when he was 20.

The ball in no way improved his mood. He had been dodging the ex-Death Eater, Karkaroff, for weeks. He intruded into his potions class, asking about the Dark Mark and now, when everyone was dancing merrily in the castle, he dragged him out for a walk.

Snape had longed to leave the dance floor, but being flanked by Karkaroff was not comfortable at all. He talked all the way, complaining about the caprice of destiny, claiming he was only an instrument of fate and now he was confused.

“...Severus, what should I do?”

“Flee, if you like. I may help you,” said Snape.

Fleeing was the act of a coward. Snape would die before escaping from the tide of time. He was a Slytherin. When the Dark Lord was in power, he bowed to him without a second thought. But now he had changed sides, which earned him another master to serve. Being a double agent made him question his own loyalty. If the Dark Lord rose - gathering from the increased frequency of Mark burning - it would be probably soon. He had talked about this with Dumbledore earlier but the great wizard only nodded in acknowledgement. If Potter was killed, would he return to the Dark?

The answer was a big NO.

If Potter defeated the Dark Lord, would he serve Dumbledore afterwards?

The answer was still a big NO.

The fate that played Karkaroff like a puppet could do nothing to harass him. Sometimes he felt little more than a corpse, only to be alive because a glint of life remained. After fulfilling his duty and redemption, perhaps death would be welcome...

His thoughts came to you, Miss (  ). And suddenly Karkaroff seemed to be more annoying than he already was. He’d love to return the castle and see what you were doing now. Skulking in a corner? Hiding yourself away in the dorm? Even thinking of you made Snape lift his chin before realizing how stupid it was. He straightened his expression with aplomb whilst thoughts fluttered to somewhere else. This was not a good sign, having too much connection to a young girl. Snape wasn’t a stud and he could never be one. The thought of being involved with a female used to make him sick.

It was the bond. All the explanations for his deviant idiosyncrasy fell firmly under the Alpha effect. He was painfully reminded of his first and only love, the leap untaken, the crush unrequited.

Karkaroff was still babbling nonsense. Taking points from students in his way, Snape saw the remnant of his dead love - Harry Potter.

Having scolded the prat away, Snape allowed himself to indulge in reflection. He wasn’t a nostalgic person but tonight, with the ball, the taste of your skin lingering on his lips and the hypnotic monologue of Karkaroff complaining about how miserable he was kind of struck a chord in him. With the Potter boy scurrying away, Snape picked up the dropped threads of rumination on you - was he obligated to be held back by his first, impossible love forever? Or was a little flirting - no, interaction - with Miss (  ) acceptable? No intention of dishonouring Lily. Yet had he not been an Alpha, he might have stood a chance.

Might have.

He was still a fiend who watched lots of innocent people dying in agony, arms folded, indifferent to their suffering.

Snape suddenly hated Karkaroff. He wanted to return to the ball and enjoy a cup of wine rather than being exposed to the chilly breeze out here.

“Fair enough,” said Snape curtly, cutting Karkaroff off. “So far the Dark Lord is nowhere to be seen and I daresay, as an ex-Death Eater, Igor, you should flee. Now if you excuse me, I’d love to go.”

Karkaroff nodded him goodbye and strode towards a pair of Durmstrang students.

Snape cleared his mind, the vein on his temple pulsing.

His boots hit the threshold of castle with a thump, his inward chord snapped.

 

\---

 

Charming as Frank’s grin was, you found yourself lost in Snape’s graceful demeanor. He and Frank belonged to the two extremes of a spectrum, at one end fairy tale like, at the other dark arts. Frank spun you on the dance floor, you casting a your eyes around, only to find Dumbledore and McGonagall dancing - Professor Snape was nowhere to be seen.

The song was over and Frank politely asked you to have another dance with him. Dizzy, you declined his invitation. Instead you retreated to the seats with Frank.

“Would you like a drink?”

“Um, yes.”

“Well, I’ll go get one.”

 ** _ ** _He is considerate_**_** , you thought. **_**_Is Snape considerate as well?_**_** You recalled his gentle moves when he entered you. Flushing, you buried your head in your arms.

Had all the dancers disappeared, leaving only you and Snape waltzing in the castle, you would be even more enraptured than you are now. Who could tell where the bond formed and deepened, where biological chains were replaced with magic?

Your refusal to drink the Forgetfulness had long proven it.

Partners sharing a bond usually had the same feelings... was Snape thinking this way as well? Your stomach lurched, this question seizing you all of a sudden, expelling all other thoughts from your mind.

Then you heard Frank coming back.

“Your drink.” He beamed.

“Thank you.”

“Well,” he said, “would you like to dance again? No offense, but my former partner says she’d like a dance with me as her new partner keeps treading on her shoes... Guess I still stand a chance...”

You took the drink and sipped on it. “It’s okay. I am not a dancing queen anyway. It suits me well to just sit and watch.”

“Well then, see you,” Frank said.

Without warning, he leaned forward and gave you a goodbye kiss on the cheek. Electrified, disgust that had nothing to do with Frank himself rushed through your nerves. Claimed Omegas disliked to be touched erotically by any other than their Alphas.

But you could not blame Frank for that. He was careless, unaware of your identity and your connection with your professor. Suppressing goose bumps crawling on your skin, you bid him goodbye.

That’s where Snape strode in.

“Enjoy your flirting?”

His baritone voice struck your ears and had you nearly spilling your drink. Without further ado, your chin was seized and forced to face the unfathomable abyss of his eyes.

“Nice ribbon,” Snape commented in his most dangerous voice.

You flinched. “Professor...”

His fingers traced down your chin to the ribbon. Fingering the yellow fabric, he smirked. “I am under the impression that one of Hufflepuff’s traits is... loyalty?”

You blushed. “I am not - ”

Snape snorted. “See to it. You are claimed.”

He turned around, hands grabbing your arm and dragging you out of the Hall.

At that very moment, another loud song broke out, the Hall becoming a melting cauldron of merryment and cheers. Nobody paid attention to a student escorted by a surly professor. You struggled to catch up with him, yet Snape strode so fast that you finally tugged yourself free.

He halted.

Spinning on his heels, Snape fixed his eyes on you, the obsidian pupils glittering in flickering candlelight - you were halfway to Snape’s office.

_Is he irritated? If so, why?_

You stared at him. Snape had told you the bond enabled you to sabotage his Occlumency. Such being the case, was that tantamount to your using Legilimency? You focused hard on breaking the barricade he set.

In vain.

His fathomless gaze grew so scalding that you withdrew your impolite stare and tore your eyes away. Snape sneered.

“Am I a ruthless bastard?”

“... No.”

His hand slithered to the ribbon. Fingering it, he spoke in a hypnotic tone.

“How familiar. Once one has made a mistake during puerile youth, you have to live with it, take the irredeemable mark to your grave and dread the moment that its revealed.”

You blinked. What was he talking about?

“It must be wonderful to court the light,” he continued, tugging the ribbon loose, “so wonderful that you shove aside the revolting past of your...” another tug, “...claiming.”

You clutched the ribbon, shaking your head. “I - I didn’t mean that. But obviously I couldn’t dance with you...”

“I expect you know perfectly well that claimed Omegas are unprotected in Hogwarts ground?”

“Yes, Professor.”

Snape smirked at the formal address.

“Careful. You are dealing with an ex-Death Eater.”

“I see nothing to be afraid of in you, Professor.”

You were aware of their inappropriateness the instant the words were blurted out. Because Snape smiled a very Slytherin smile and pinned you to the solid wall of the hallway.

He finally tugged the ribbon free, revealing the bite he left just hours ago.

“You do acknowledge the fact that even if I take you right now, nobody will know or be reported to.”

You swallowed hard and diverted your gaze. This was not one of deserted corridors Hogwarts students were used to snogging in. Given that nearly all the inhabitants of Hogwarts were revolving to the beat of music, this corridor could be considered deserted... temporarily. In horror, you caught sight of wandering lovers at the end of this corridor, among which were no teacher-student pairings to be seen.

Snape closed the last of the distance between you and him.

“Shall we?” he cocked an eyebrow.

“What if we get caught?”

Merlin knew why an amusing sneer was hanging on his lips. He twined the long ribbon into a fabric lump and pressed it near your mouth. This was not the only lump pressed to you. Actually, another lump was taking form right underneath his robes.

You swallowed again. Gosh, you must be drunk, though you hasn’t imbibed any alcohol that night. And Snape must be intoxicated, though he smelt of nothing peculiar.

“One last time, Miss (  ). Shall we?” He was more challenging this time.

“Are you sure your first name is not Svengali?”

Snape chuckled and gagged you with the ribbon. The very ribbon that had blindfolded you, been tied on the potion, then your neck, now rested in your mouth.

He could have divested you with a single incantation rather than doing it manually. Yet he slowly lifted you dress, his boot slipping between your feet, forcing your legs apart.

A slender finger made its way upward to the junction of your thighs, teasing the skin that eagerly responded to him. Single-handed, Snape raised your arms above your head and, with a faint murmur, they were bound together tightly.

Only then did it occur to you that you were dealing with a mighty wizard capable of spells and magic you might never hear of, let alone master. This thought, however, aroused your libido incredibly.

Snape’s finger found your honeypot drippy. It picked up moisture and traced it around your folds. A suppressed moan managed to escape from your gagged mouth.

“Silence,” he cooed.

To your horror, a semi-drunk student was heading towards you, his head inclined to one side and a bottle of Firewhiskey clutched in his hand. Snape, who was evidently oblivious to him, or else he sensed his presence but deliberately chose to ignore it, slid a finger into your tunnel. Shocked, you eyed him to stop, only to find another finger had made its way in.

That bastard!

You prayed inwardly to every god that he didn’t see you when the third finger reached its destination. While a thumb was massaging your clit, the astray student finally turned a corner and disappeared from your sight.

This corridor was dim, Snape was dressed in black, and that student was drunk. The music was loud even from here. Those all explained why he walked by without so much as a side glance your way to see a teacher-student couple shagging.

So lucky. So close.

You let out a disjointed groan, growing yearning witin you as Snape withdrew his fingers.

All the pleasure retracted and you squirmed, rubbing your thighs against his. Snape’s hand flitted along your breast, squeezing your nipple as it went by, and stopped at you neck.

Gagged and bound, helpless, you eyed him to go on.

A soft kiss was pressed on your chin. Snape braced you against him and released his arousal. It was shocking to see an enormous erection declare its presence from the mass of black robes. Mesmerized, you watched him hold his cock and worm his way into your entrance.

You’d never noticed that Snape’s cock was so huge. His overlarge nose had given you a preview of his todger and last time he put this inside you, you were in heat, well expanded. Yet this time you were fully conscious, fully aware of how he entered you, and you suspected that he did it in a slow motion on purpose.

Broken, begging mumbles fell from your trembling lips. Catching your words, Snape sank in and you almost gave yourself up when it hit on your sensitive spot. Writhing, you lifted a leg to hook Snape closer.

He gave a deep thrust in response.

With no hands available to grab him as they were bound above your head, one leg stretched out to his waist, you could only brace yourself single-legged. Though you were sure Snape wouldn’t let you fall to the ground without a care- one of his arms was cradling you, his fingers rubbing your tits - the struggle to maintain balance sharpened your senses in erotic zones. With every thrust taken, you were on the edge of the cliff.

Snape removed the ribbon. Gasping for air, you moaned.

Then you came with toes curled.

He gave you another bite-like kiss on your neck, pouring his scalding essence into your core in pulsing bursts.

You nearly collapsed onto him, while he flickered his wand to perform contraceptive spells on you abdomen.

Still intertwined with him, you panted. “Do you love - ”

“I don’t love,” snapped Snape. The emotionless bat that patrolled Hogwarts every night was back.

“Thank you, Professor,” you summoned up all the strength, both mentally and physically, to give him a weary smile. “Best Christmas ever.”

 

It was then when a sober student walked by without seeing you that you realized in hindsight that Snape had long since cast silencing and disillusioning charms on both of you wordlessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best to write this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally completed my website design homework.  
> Merry Christmas in advance ~

_He loves me... he loves me not..._

For many students, the aftermath of the Yule Ball featured heavy headaches and the loss of interests in study. Amira complained how school life had suddenly turned into a blur of boredom and it didn’t require Moody’s magical eye to notice that everyone in the castle held the same sentiment.

As for you, the by-product of that night was an unsolved, snowballed mystery of Snape.

The said man, however, maintained  his stern professorly idiosyncrasies as before. He would shoot a short glance at you in class and retreat before your eyes met his. He would nod his acknowledgement when you said good morning to him in corridors. Yet there was nothing more than that. Sometimes you wondered whether that Yule Ball night was a hallucination. The ribbon - now safely resting back on the vial after cleansing - told you, no, it was true.

He didn’t force you into a relationship with him. You were the one who made the mistake of sneaking out at night in the first place. You were the one who said yes and allowed him to take you at the Yule Ball. You were the one who sank deeper and deeper into his charismatic authority.

And the question you threw was unfinished, let alone solved. You’d like to ask a lot of questions beginning with “do you love” - Do you love dancing? Do you love me? Do you love solitude? Do you love to keep our relationship like this forevermore?

“I don’t love” was all his response.

 

Weeks had elapsed since the Yule Ball. Excitement in Hogwarts had faded away, replaced by the news of Hagrid being a half-giant and the curiosity over what task would be set in the second challenge.

You tried to extract some information from Hermione, only to be told, “Harry is working on the clue and he says he knows what to do”.

Despite the realization of approaching N.E.W.T.s crashing over the sixth year students, they’d still only be too happy to spend nights chatting in the common room. You missed the nights you spent in Snape’s office, studying in his appeasing aura. Nevertheless, after the Yule Ball, two obstacles got in your way to resuming this ritual.

One was the disorientation of how to face Snape.

The other was a woman: Rita Skeeter.

You despised her. That woman spent most of her time sticking her nose into people’s privacy and writing twisted stories in The Daily Prophet. You wondered how she sneaked into Hogwarts when Dumbledore banned reporters from the outside. Muggle technology? Illegal items? Dark magic?

Hagrid’s secret of being a half-giant had been exposed just because of her. You didn’t like those horrible newts he provided for students in Care for Magical Creature classes, but, you couldn’t help feeling pity for him. What if it was your identity as an Omega that was revealed to all? What if it was your connection with Professor Snape that was discovered? Hogwarts could not bear scandals like that.

So you restrained your burning desire to return to the dungeon. As a result, your Occlumency studies suffered and you found your mind wandering to somewhere else when you were supposed to concentrate, such as in Herbology class.

“This will definitely appear in your N.E.W.T.s!” said Professor Sprout, caressing the plant passionately. “Omnidionaea, a useful plant for gardeners, catches insects within the radius of a greenhouse! But for it, I would have to turn to potions for help. And I believe it’s usually more natural to utilize the counteractions between plants...”

Your memory brought you back to that night when you threw your name into the Goblet of Fire. So Professor Snape was brewing pesticides for Professor Sprout when you tried to hide in the greenhouse?

Gosh, you missed him. Very much.

 

You woke up with a sense of unease roiling  inside you.

Coated in the cocoon of sleepiness, you cast a glimpse at the clock: the hand pointed at one o’clock.

Your sleep was always good. Few were the occasions that you woke up in the night.

Something was going seriously wrong.

No, you were safe. You were in Hogwarts. Blankets hugged under your torso. You wrapped yourself tighter with them, indulging in the warmth they offered.

Tingling, your brain refused to calm down.

You sat up straight on your bed.

_Snape was in great danger._

This thought just popped out of thin air. Your heart was seized by a sudden horror. He was definitely in danger - you just knew it from the bond. That damned bond.

No, he was in Hogwarts as well. Nothing could break the wards Dumbledore and the four powerful founders set. He was safe.

_Oh really?_

Fidgeting, you could not sleep anymore. Hastily throwing on a thick cloak, you tiptoed out of the dorm, only to be embraced by a slap of freezing air.

It was really cold at midnight.

Mind freshened, the realization of how stupid you were to stand here outside of the dorm crashed over you. Snape was a mighty wizard. Had something he couldn’t handle appeared, it must be beyond your abilities  too.

You turned back towards your warm four poster, disregarding the alert that still roared in your mind.

It was when your feet had landed in the dorm that you heard a shriek.

You’d never heard someone screaming like that before. No, you weren’t even certain whether it was a person. It sounded like an unknown creature, screeching as if the world had come to an end.

“PEEVES!” it was Filch’s voice.

No, it couldn’t be him. Peeves wouldn’t screaming like that.

_Snape was in great danger._

Reason eluded you. Driven by fear of the unknown, you rushed to Snape’s office.

Please, please… Not him...

Was it the “mortal danger” he’d mentioned in your first Occlumency class?

When did you last see Snape? Even Occlumency classes seemed to be years ago.

Flashes of horrifying thoughts ran through your mind. The closer you approached his office, the more panicked you became.

You halted at a corner near Snape’s office. It was torch lit - someone was in.

Who?

A man ran hurriedly out of Snape’s office, leaving the door ajar. Despite the torch light, you could not tell who he was, nor did you assume you knew him.

_Snape was in great danger._

As soon as the man left your sight, you pushed the door open and sneaked into the very office you used to spend nights in with Snape.

But where was Snape?

It happened in a split second that you swallowed hard on a scream when someone grabbed you from behind, his hand tightly covering your month.

“I shall never underestimate your stupidity and imperence,” he whispered, tone dripping with sarcasm.

“P - ”

He let go of you.

“For what damn reason are you here?” He stood up, his hand flitting across numerous shelves and halted when he noticed a cupboard was left open.

“A man was in your office! I saw him running out but I don’t know who he is and- ”

“And you just stumbled in?” said Snape, massaging his forehead.

“...yes.”

A sudden rustling of robes came from outside. You turned to Snape, horrified.

“Stay here. Don’t you dare move.”

Snape straightened up and strode out of the door. Kneeling, hiding yourself behind the wall, you eavesdropped.

“Filch? What’s going on?”

Filch’s voice was barely a whisper that you couldn’t hear.

“Peeves?” you heard Snape reply. “I am under the impression that it was a wizard.”

You heard Filch babble something like “must be him,” “Dumbledore will listen to me this time,” “could get rid of this nuisance”. Snape snapped at him, ordering him to join him in the search for the intruder.

Which meant you could leave the office as soon as Filch went with him.

_Clunk. Clunk. Clunk._

You tensed - there was someone else coming.

“Pajama party?” he growled up the stairs.

Your heart sank. Of all the people who might roam this castle at midnight, Mad Eye Moody was the last one you’d like to see. Tales were that his magical eye could see through solids - wait, was it possible he could see you hiding behind the wall?

You shivered.

The chilliness traveled down your spine, spreading throughout your body. Snape had extinguished the torches after he went out to distract Filch. Seeing nothing, you felt your way along the wall and your stretching fingers found a hook, on which hung a cloak, the scent of herbs’ lingering on its fabric.

_Snape’s cloak._

You slid down the wall, letting the odor consume your body. Security washing over you, sleep dawned. You nodded off.

 

Snape stood outside of his office, glaring at Moody.

He never liked the reminder of who took his D.A.D.A. job away, nor did he tolerate his exploring eyes. What a ridiculous farce of having Filch, Moody and Miss (  ) in the dead of night altogether.

And Filch was still babbling nonsense about damned Peeves.

“Shut up!” Snape hissed.

The intruder had been searching his office at midnight, which broke the spell he carefully cast to seal the office. The moment the wards were stripped away, he’d awoken immediately - and he bet so did Miss (  ) due to the bond. And that silly girl had burst into his office like a Firebolt in spite of the possibility that she might get caught.

And now here came Moody, a cunning ex-Auror who smelt shadiness from miles away.

“Someone broke into your office, Snape?” he asked slowly, intending to get in.

Raising an arm in front of him, Snape stood between Moody and the door.

“Since this is _my office_ , investigation of intrusion falls firmly under my jurisdiction,” said Snape.

“Then who do you assume the intruder is? Why would someone break into your office?” growled Moody.

“There are many valuable potion ingredients.”

Moody gave his a contemplating look. “Reckon they were after potion ingredients? Not hiding anyone in your office, are you?”

One of Snape’s nerves nearly snapped.

“You know I am hiding nobody,” he said in a soft yet dangerous voice.

“Sir, it is Peeves that-” Filch blurted out.

Neither of them paid any attention to him. Filch stood there with Mrs. Norris sniffing around, his face red.

Moody took a step closer to Snape, his voice barely audible. “I see through your wards, Snape. Funny, isn’t it? Decent outside, a skeleton in the closet inside.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about, lunatic,” said Snape, raising his Occlumency shields immediately.

Moody gave a derisive laugh. “Old Snape, keep your little secret, then. By the way, I think you dropped this.”

Snape’s gaze followed Moody’s finger, which pointed at a map lying on the ground.

Realization dawned.

 

Someone was shaking your shoulders.

You woke up, unable to believe that you just fell asleep under such circumstances.

“Potter,” said Snape.

“W-What?” you stuttered.

“It was Potter who sneaked into my office. The ward can only be broken by a wizard,” sneered Snape. “Really surprised me after Potter has proved his mediocrity over and over again.”

Harry? You had no idea who the man you saw was, yet you were perfectly sure that it was a grown man and, definitely not Harry.

“I don’t-” you opened your mouth to protest, only to be cut across.

“Enough,” said Snape wearily.

Next minute you were held in his arms, warm and comforting.

Burying yourself in his chest, you wished you could have this moment forever.

“I could have taken ten points for stepping into turbulent waters,” whispered Snape after a minute or two.

“I am sorry, Professor-”

“Next time, do not rush to me under the assumption that I need your help.”

“What if you really are in mortal danger?”

Snape gave a long, resigned sigh. “Promise me.”

“I- I promise.”

“Time to go to bed, Miss (  ).” Snape let go of you, his fingers lingering on your back a little longer.

You stood up in frustration. Walking towards the door, you cast one last glance behind you. Snape’s eyes were as unfathomable as ever in the flickering light from his wand.

“Sir?”

Snape merely gave you questioning glance.

“Why did I wake up when your office was broken into?”

“The magic I ward my office with alerted me once broken. Had you a better Occlumency shield, you wouldn’t be standing here now,” said Snape coldly. “Do learn some discipline, please.”

Nodding in shame, you pushed the door open and disappeared into the darkness.

 

Snape cast a Nox wordlessly.

Punching the wall, he let out a growl.

_Moody knew._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That night, Barty Crouch Jr sneaked into Snape’s office. I assume he was running out of potions ingredients so he wouldn’t waste more. He tended to keep his original form but keep Moody’s things and Polyjuice Potion at hand. The moment Snape appeared, he ran into the darkness and quickly changed into Moody. That’s why the character didn’t know who the man was, as Moody’s figure was too recognizable if Barty was in his form.  
> Omnidionaea, the plant appeared in Herbology class, comes from “Omni-” and “Dionaea”. Dionaea is a plant in Muggle world that catches flies.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated.


End file.
